


Little Red Dress

by pinkmoonsway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmoonsway/pseuds/pinkmoonsway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is unwilling to date again after many failed attempts. When Draco offers to help her find someone, she takes him up on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Dress

The garish pink and red streamers decorating the corridors leading up to her office made her want to gag. Perhaps the disgust also showed on her face, as the pale-haired-pain-in-the-butt that was her colleague sidled up to her from an adjoining corridor, slowing to match her shorter legged pace.

"Is the perpetually single Granger feeling bitter about the prospect of everlasting love?". She didn't have to look at him to know that annoying smirk was probably pasted across his stupid face. And, she thought to herself, he definitely was stupid. All men were stupid, and she would live a fulfilled and dignified life as a successful, single woman, with all of her wonderful children that she intended to adopt. Yes, she thought to herself, that was a much better plan than even _trying_ to date whichever muggle or wizard of the male species she came across. Nope, not even worth it.

"...am more than willing--are you even listening to what I'm saying Granger?". The sudden appearance of a suit-clad chest in front of her slowed her pace and caused her to stumble. She looked up into those infamous grey eyes in surprise and annoyance. When she moved to walk right past him, he grabbed her by her shoulders to hold her in place. She jerked her head back in confusion, his proximity making her feel butterflies.

"I'm not gonna bite Granger,- unless that's something you're into," he smirked, which turned into a chuckle when he saw her eyes widen in shock. "Just kidding. But seriously, I could quite literally _hear_ your brain buzzing just then. Am I truly that boring?"

His hands on her shoulders made it so that she couldn't exactly look away, so couldn't hide the flush in her cheeks that rose from embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I was just distracted. What were you saying?", her blush deepening further.

"I said, I'm happy to join you if you're planning to drown your sorrows in firewhiskey. In fact, we're definitely going tonight, I'm not taking no for an answer." He released her shoulders, and before she could even protest, he began walking away. " Eight o'clock, don't be late. Wear that little red dress Granger, we'll find you a date!" He said it so loudly she wouldn't be surprised if the entire Ministry was aware of her dateless state, on Valentine's day no less.

Red-faced and self-conscious, she walked swiftly towards her office, ignoring her assistant and shutting herself in for the rest of the day.

***

_Why am I even doing this?_ After her shower - which involved her full pamper routine of shaving everywhere and using her fancy, perfumed soaps, - she felt that 'little red dress' staring at her. She didn't want to be out on Valentine's day, looking for a date, with _Malfoy_ no less.

_But you have nothing better to do Hermione. And this is exactly why the last few dates, and your relationship with Ron had been failed attempts._ ' _It's just, we do the same thing all the time. I'm tired of staying in this much.' Ron had clearly wanted adventure you can't provide, and found it in Lavender instead._

With that last thought, she dropped her towel, put on her best black silky underwear, and slipped on her little red dress. With her tousled curly hair, and blood red lips, the bookworm had transformed into a sensual young woman. Hermione slipped on the black heels that made her legs look long, grabbed her small beaded bag, and apparated to Diagon Alley.

***

The floating pink, white and red lights above the street made the atmosphere truly gorgeous, Hermione admitted to herself grudgingly. The couples walking around arm in arm did nothing to lift her mood however, as they seemed literally blinded by their love. Several couples walked into her before she charged through the crowds towards her destination, a new club in one of the side streets, owned by Blaise Zabini.  N.O.X was a famously trendy club, made popular by being frequented by the young war heroes.

As she walked into the dark room, Hermione glanced the table at which she and Ron would often sit, tired from their dancing and not caring who saw them all over each other. How their kisses would eventually turn into more, forcing them to go home and not emerge until noon the next day.

_That's over now though._ Not that she was as sad as she thought she'd be. Their relationship had been fizzling out way before either of them had the courage to say it out loud, it was just a relief for it to be over and rebuild their friendship again.

Speaking of friends, her friendship with Draco had sometimes become a reason for argument with Ron. Though she told him time and time again that they were just friends, the _ferret's_ presence around Hermione had not been welcomed by her then boyfriend. They had simply become friends after working together on some projects, and their mutual desire for a intellectual conversation now and then meant they would sometimes meet for coffee. Since their breakup, Hermione felt even more comfortable seeing Draco, and an evening out like tonight was not an unusual occurrence for them. The fact that she got butterflies every time she saw him could just be her little secret.

After a few unsuccessful dates post-Ron Weasley, Hermione had given up on dating for the foreseeable future. Though she was still close to Harry, seeing him in wedded bliss while she was so single was a little painful, so at times like this she preferred to stay away. She turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder, not recognising who had tried to get her attention.

"Hermione Granger yes? May I buy you a drink?" the man inquired. She smiled and nodded the affirmative, noting the red dress was working its magic already. Maybe she wouldn't need Malfoy's help after all.

After half a drink and some conversation, Hermione learned that man who bought her a drink was named Michael. He was a librarian in the Ministry, and it shocked her that she'd never met him considering how much time she'd spent there. After some more alcohol and much persuasion, Michael was able to get her onto the dance floor. She joined him under the flashing coloured lights, facing each other and dancing innocently.

A little while later, she heard in her ear "I guess you didn't need my help Granger, but he is not the guy for you." She knew without turning who it was, and simply chuckled, and danced a little closer to Michael. The few drinks she'd had did wonders for her confidence. He, clearly overjoyed at having physical contact with Hermione, put his hands on his waist and pulled her even closer. At that, she put her arms around his neck, and continued dancing for a few more songs. When the heat of the dance floor and the body in front of her got too much, she left Michael with an apology and walked towards the bar, to get a drink. She settled into an empty seat next to her pale-haired friend, surprised at his sombre mood. When she asked him why, he shrugged.

"What are we playing at Granger?" he replied when she probed further. She looked at the side of his face, silently urging him to look away from the drink in front of him.

"What do you mean Draco?"

"I mean all this," waving his arm around at nothing in particular, "you in that deliciously tempting dress and me pretending it does nothing to me. The way I pretend you don't have the same effect on me in your ratty pyjamas and sleep in your eyes. The way you knew that it would annoy me if that wanker touched you, and let him do it." He turned and his gaze was so severe, she wished he'd look at his drink again. "To be honest, I'm tired of playing this game now, so I'm laying my cards on the table. I can't stand it when I see you with other people. I want you in my life, in my arms, in my bed. But I understand our pasts probably stand in the way of that so you won't be seeing me for a while, I can't be around you and try to get over you at the same time, so goodbye for now."

Though she'd been stunned into silence at his statement, she thankfully wasn't frozen in place. As he stood to leave, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. She took hold of his face with both hands and placed a firm kiss on his lips.

"Are you serious? Have we ever gone two days without seeing each other?" Another kiss, this time winding her arms around his neck. When she pulled back he was pushing hair out of her face, and grinning, seemingly to himself. Then he stood up abruptly, pulled her close and bent down to talk softly in her ear.

"I hope you didn't get too friendly with that tosser from before. You're coming home with me and not leaving for a few days at least!" The bite at her earlobe gave an indication on what was to come, and she shivered in anticipation.  

"If you rip this dress Malfoy, I'll kill you." His rumbling laughter lasted until they apparated to his bedroom, and then there was no laughter for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I spent my Valentine's day as a single person. But I also made cronuts so I'm loving being single, just gonna live vicariously through Hermione! Anyhow hope you enjoyed, this is the longest thing I have finished thus far <3


End file.
